


Opening Up

by Vss2387



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vss2387/pseuds/Vss2387
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another fun little fic to distract us while we wait for the rest of the episodes! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Up

Opening Up

"I've never told anyone that before," Henry said shyly looking up from the spot on the table he had been staring at. He caught her eyes and delighted in the way they seemed to sparkle at him. She smiled, just a small hint of something playing on her lips. He could tell that his sharing with her, his opening up to her, was something she enjoyed. It was like he was giving a piece of himself to her with every new revelation.

If he were being honest, it was hard for him to open up to people. But there was something about Eliza that disarmed him. She made him uneasy, unsteady. He was used to being so buttoned up. So proper. But with Eliza, it was like she was this comet shooting through the sky and he was just happy to be in her orbit. There were so many things he had buried beneath his tailored, responsible facade. Things he had buried a long time ago.

He was starting to realize that Eliza might be the only one who could draw them out. As he pondered this new revelation, he wondered what sorts of things she would share with him. Now it was his turn to smile back at her.


End file.
